Why am I differnt Mom?
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Taylor asks Christina an important question when she has a serious problem. Reveiw


One night as Taylor was getting ready for bed she asked Christina a question she wasn't prepared to hear.

"Mom?"

"Yes Taylor?" Christina asked as she brushed her daughter's hair.

"Why am I different?"

"What do you mean?" Christina asked slowly.

"Why are we all different from other monsters?"

"Well it's how we were born" Christina replied hoping that this answer would satisfy Taylor.

"But there's no one else like you me and Beatrice or the boys" Taylor complained.

"Well that's because we're special "

"But why?"

"I don't know Taylor" Christina sighed.

"Other people said I'm weird" Taylor confessed.

"Well that's better than what they used to call me" Christina replied.

"What did they call you?"

"A Freak " Christina answered.

"That's horrible. You're so pretty Mom why would they call you that?"

"I guess I was just too different for them "

"Me too"

"Taylor you're special don't forget that okay "

"Okay Mom I'll try"

* * *

A few days later Christina received some distressing news.

"Mom can we talk?" Taylor asked knocking on the door to Christina's classroom.

"Of course. What's wrong Taylor?" Christina asked noticing the upset look on Taylor's face.

Taylor came in and sat down in a chair next to Christina's desk. Christina waited until Taylor felt ready to continue the conversation. Taylor stared at the floor as she told her mother why she was upset.

"There's something you don't know" Taylor muttered.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I'm getting made fun of and picked on" Taylor confessed slowly/

Christina was angry but held herself together as Taylor continued.

"At first I tried to ignore it but it just keeps getting worse and worse. She calls me names and pulls my hair and teases me. She only does it when you and Dad aren't around because she knows she'll get in trouble and she told me if I told you I'd be a tattletale and I didn't want to be-" Taylor said while crying more and more.

The sound of cries alerted Shaggy even though he was at least three miles away. He dropped what he was doing which was at the time preparing his student for the impending volleyball game. After throwing Danny an apologetic look he took off at top speed. He reached the school and wasted no time in getting to Christina's classroom where she was currently rocking Taylor back and fourth while she sobbed.

"What's wrong Taylor?" Shaggy asked once he caught his breath.

"She's getting bullied" Christina replied since Taylor was too distressed to speak for herself.

"By who?"

"Sasha" Taylor mumbled in between sobs.

Sasha was a vampire attending the school. She was a year older than Taylor and acted like a know it all. Needless to say she wasn't a very nice person. She even talked back sometimes .

"What does she say to you?" Shaggy asked greatly concerned.

"She tells me that no one likes me and that I'm weird and that you guys don't love me" Taylor replied still sniffling.

"Taylor you know we love you"

"I know"

" And you have friends. There's Jackie, and Daisy" Christina continued.

"Yeah" Taylor replied.

"And let's not forget Sammie or your brothers and sister" Shaggy said getting down so he could look his daughter in the eyes.

"Yeah"

"I promise we'll have a talk with Sasha and her parents and we'll make sure this doesn't happen anymore okay" Shaggy continued.

"Okay"

"We love you very much Taylor" Shaggy and Christina said giving Taylor a hug.

"I love you too"

"Okay while we sort this out why don't you go find Jackie and Tannis and ask if they would like to play with you" Christina suggested.

"Okay"

* * *

The meeting with Sasha and her parents wasn't pretty.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Peterson you've been called in because of your daughter's rude behavior" Miss Grimwood explained.

"I'm sure whatever our daughter did wasn't as bad as you make it seem Miss Grimwood" Sasha's father replied.

Christina glared from across the table.

"I beg to differ Sir" she started.

"Um and who are you?" Sasha's mother asked.

"This is Christina and her husband Shaggy they're teachers here" Miss Grimwood replied.

"And why are they here?"

"Because it seems that your daughter has been picking on their daughter who attends this school" Miss Grimwood said sternly.

"Now that sounds like nonsense"

"I can assure you Mr. Peterson it isn't . I have a written letter from Taylor explaining what has happened" Shaggy replied pushing said letter across the table.

"Are you sure your daughter isn't making this up for attention?"

"Excuse me?" Christina asked suddenly ticked off.

"Well according to our daughter Taylor is an attention hog and a teacher's pet and now I can see why"

"What are you implying?" Shaggy asked.

"That you favor your daughter and she made this up to get attention"

"Mr. Peterson Christina and Shaggy treat all their students equally" Miss Grimwood said her voice raised slightly.

Just then Taylor ran in. She was bleeding. Tannis followed behind pulling a reluctant Sasha.

"What happened?" Miss Grimwood asked

"Sasha bit Taylor's arm" Tannis heaved.

"WHAT?" Christina screamed with Shaggy having to restrain her.

"We were doing homework then Sasha bit her for no reason"

"Lies our daughter wouldn't do such a thing"

"How can you eve say that when the evidence is looking you in the face?" Shaggy asked while still holding on to Christina.

"I'm sure this is staged"

"HOW DARE YOU ACUSE MY DAUGHTER" Christina yelled.

"Tannis go wrap Taylor's arm" Shaggy ordered.

"Yes sir come on Taylor"

"Mr and Mrs Peterson I'm sorry to inform you your daughter is no longer welcome here" Miss Grimwood said.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter what caused her to do it I'll not have a threat to the other kids here"

"You can't be serious just because of a little freak-"

Christina walked up to Mr. Peterson and punched him in the face while Shaggy let out a growl.

"NO ONE CALLS MY CHILDREN NAMES DO YOU UNDERSTAND? NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE" Christina yelled pointing to the door.

Sasha and her parents left very scared . Taylor's injury was minor and was soon healed. Sasha was sent to a special school for troubled monsters and I guess you could say everything was resolved.

THE END.

* * *

Review please. By the way there's a new poll on my profile page check it out. Vote and Message me with your pick and any Ideas or questions


End file.
